


Traditions

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: FE:3H Modern AU Verse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Byleth asks Claude about Almyran holiday traditions.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE:3H Modern AU Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> (This was written for the month-long Tradition prompt for Claudeleth Week on tumblr/twitter)
> 
> Help, help I've fallen in love with this AU and can't stop writing about it.
> 
> Anyway, same universe of Falling for You, takes place a few months after that fic and Claude and By are now dating. 
> 
> If you haven't read Falling for You, all you really need to know is that By teaches elementary kids for an after-school program. Enjoy.

“So if you don’t mind me asking… What are some holiday traditions in Almyra?”

Claude raised an eyebrow at Byleth’s question as he stepped out of his apartment’s kitchen.

“Okay? What brought this on, By?”

“Work. Mercedes and I are doing a lesson plan about “holiday traditions around the world” and I thought I’d ask you outright about Almyra instead of just looking it up online.”

Claude put on an exaggerated hurt expression, “So that’s all I am to you huh? Just a walking fountain of Almyran trivia? I’m hurt, Byleth.”

Byleth responded by tossing one of the throw pillows from the couch at him which Claude easily caught.

“I just wanted to hear about your country’s traditions in your own words instead of just having to read a dry wiki article.”

Claude chuckled as he took a spot next to Byleth on the couch.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I know you love me for my personality… and my sexy voice...”

Byleth lightly elbowed him, “Don’t push your luck. Anyway?”

Claude took a breath as he settled in.

“Okay so first thing to know: Almyrans will use any excuse to have a feast. It’s your birthday? Feast. Wedding? Feast. Anniversary? Feast. You got a big promotion at your job? Feast.”

Byleth laughed, “I think I’m sensing a pattern here.”

“Ha, well it’s a good thing you’re a teacher, huh? Anyway, while there are plenty of people who celebrate All Saints Day, most folks in Almyra celebrate one of the Six Seasonal Festivals. I celebrated both cause you know: Fodlanese mom plus Almyran dad.”

Byleth pulls out her phone from her pocket and immediately started typing up Claude’s words in the memo app.

“You know this would probably be a lot easier if you had a laptop.”

“Get me a laptop for All Saints Day then.”

Claude let out a small awkward cough and immediately changed the subject.

“Wh-where were we? Oh yeah… The Festivals are more like big feasts and it’s mostly about celebrating with the community and bringing everyone together. Young, old, rich, poor, etc…”

_ Have to admit, it was one of those few times I actually felt like I belonged. _ Claude thought to himself before continuing

“Everyone contributes in some way whether it’s making the food or serving it.”

“What kind of food is made?”

“Oh all kinds, soups, breads, kebabs. One tradition with my family is serving this really thick soup with onions and herbs and wheat noodles and we serve it with some fried bread. We’d also serve some dried fruits and nuts.”

Dammit now Claude was getting hungry.

“We also do some stuff to keep the traditions alive. Singing and dancing, telling stories about the Gods who created Almyra along with ancient heroes. My dad loves acting out the stories for kids, he’s an awful awful actor but can’t fault him for enthusiasm. It’s just that maybe… just maybe an extremely hairy six foot tall man with a booming baritone shouldn’t be attempting a princess voice.”

Byleth nearly dropped her phone from laughing so hard, Claude could even see tears forming from behind her glasses.

“Ha… ha… heh heh… y-your father’s acting skills aside. It sounds like a fun time. Thank you for helping out.”

“No problem, Teach. I’m sure those kids in your class would be thrilled to hear about it.”

Once she put away her phone, Byleth moved closer to Claude and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Do you miss it?”

“Hm?”

“The Festival I mean.”

“...Kinda yeah. It’s just travel’s expensive and uh I don’t really know my neighbors that well to justify trying to rope them into making and hosting a huge feast.”

Byleth looked thoughtful for a moment, “You know there’s this Almyran restaurant downtown I’ve been meaning to give a try. I think it’s run by an immigrant family so I can assure you it’s the real deal. I mean obviously we can’t have a big giant feast on our budgets. But I could invite my co-workers and you could invite Dimitri and Edelgard.”

It didn’t sound like a bad idea, Claude was always up for hanging out with friends and he could have Dimitri and Edelgard try some REAL Almyran cooking instead of that bland Fodlan made mess they had that one time.

“I think I’d like that.”

“Maybe it can be a new tradition?”

“Yeah that sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Claude's descriptions are based off descriptions of the Gahambars of the Zoroastrian religion. I thought it would be appropriate given the small Zoroastrian elements in Claude's character/story/etc.
> 
> Ya'll can find me on tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
